


Hellevator (Prologue)

by MasterofMages



Series: Step Out! [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU inspired by every MV of SKZ, Additional Tags To Be Added As Story Progresses, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Utopia, Angst, Mystery, Other, Science Fiction, Self-Discovery, Some Fluff, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterofMages/pseuds/MasterofMages
Summary: I am different.I am Independent from the system.They cannot stop me from being different.There are others like me, they are different too.We are different.We are independent, but we are together.





	1. NOT! (Bang Chan)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a new series I have planned.  
Each Part of the series will be inspired by / based on some of Stray kids' music videos (and songs)
> 
> The list thus far (as of August 2019):  
Hellevator (the prologue)  
District 9 (Part 1)  
My Pace (Part 2)  
I am You (Part 3)  
Miroh (Part 4)  
Side Effects (Part 5)  
Road Not Taken (Extra scenes, "bloopers", author notes, anything not included in the main story line)
> 
> Please look forward to what's yet to come.

* * *

We are all the same.

None of us are different.

At least… that is what They tell us. 

**Lies.**

They brainwash us.

They expect us to be perfect.

But we are not perfect. 

We are **NOT** the same.

I know I am different. 

I know a few of us are.

I know, I should not be different. 

I know, We should not be different.

If They find out that we are different.

I fear what They might do to us.

I knew I was different long ago. 

I was not like the others. 

I did not do the same things as They would, would not act the same way.

Yet I had not truly realized why, till I saw my reflection. 

Then I knew, I realized that the truth had been hidden from us, that They kept it from us.

They try and control us, make us the same.

We are not the same, we are different.

We are** independent** from them.

Like a glitch in their system.

**Independent.**


	2. Beware (Seo Changbin)

* * *

I did not understand.

Why was I like this.?

Why was I different?

“I hate this. I just want to be like everyone else…”

I was like that for a long time.

Then I met him.

I met Chan. 

He told me about the system.

How They control us. 

They try and make us all the same.

I am glad to have met him. 

He has shown me the truth. 

He has taught me that being different is a blessing.

I am grateful that I am different. 

I know he is too.

It would be more of a blessing if They didn’t exist.

I can tell he is afraid of Them, I am too.

I do not want to be punished for being different.

I do not want to be the same.

Oh…

I have found another.

An Independent.

I should introduce him to Chan.

We can help each other.

Maybe, we can defeat the system, together.

**Together...**


	3. 19 (Han Jisung)

* * *

They transferred me.

I am thankful They sent me to a lower District.

The lower ones are less strict.

They care less about the lower, and the poor that live there.

They think I am not a threat.

But I am.

Well, I would like to think I am.

**I could be?**

I am different.

I think differently.

I act differently.

But not when They are present.

There are others like me in my old District.

They are my friends.

I hope they will be safe.

Even They scare me sometimes.

Over there! 

**He is different.**

I have a sixth sense for these things.

He’s approaching me.

Maybe he would like to be my friend?

I hope so.

It is lonely here without my old friends.

I am sad that they were not transferred too…

Maybe someday?

**Someday...**


	4. 3rd Eye (Lee Felix)

* * *

It has been two years.

Two years since my friend transferred.

Now I am being transferred too.

I hope They will place me in the same learning facility as him.

I want to see him again.

**We need to stick together, those of us that are different.**

He is here, my friend.

I am so happy, I could cry.

I want to hug him, tell him exactly how much I missed him.

But I cannot.

I cannot let them find out.

We are not supposed to cry.

We are not allowed to show too much emotion.

Especially affection.

It is strange that I was transferred to the lowest district.

The system should have sent me to one of the upper districts.

I think there is a glitch in Their system.

I will not complain.

It let me see Jisung again.

Our other friend is supposed to be transferring here too.

Only a few more days till we are reunited.

**Just a few more days...**


	5. Spread My Wings (Kim Seungmin)

* * *

One day left…

One day, then I can see Felix, and Jisung again.

I am thankful that I am being transferred.

I do not have to live in such a strict environment anymore.

I can be who I really am.

**I am not like everyone else…**

**Not anymore at least.**

There once was a time when I acted like Them.

I was one of the brainwashed copies.

There was a boy, when I was younger, he saved me.

He told me his name is Jinnie.

He showed me the truth.

The truth hurt, but it hurts much less now.

**I wish to meet him again, to thank him.**

The last time I saw him, he was being taken by Them.

I pray that they did not take him to the Reconditioning facilities…

I knew someone who was sent there, she was no longer herself when she returned.

She was no longer different.

They brainwashed her.

I pray They did not do that to Jinnie.

**I pray...**


	6. Grow Up (Hwang Hyunjin)

* * *

I have to make Them think that I am like everyone else.

**I cannot go back there.**

They tried to take away my difference.

They tried to make me like everyone else.

They took me from my best friend, a boy I saved from their system.

Will I ever see him again.

I wonder if he is still different?

Is he even still alive?

After They “destroyed” my difference, They sent me to the lowest district.

They thought I could no longer become a threat.

They thought they brainwashed me.

**They thought wrong.**

I cannot trust anyone here.

They might be listening.

I cannot let them know.

That boy, over there.

He reminds me of him, my friend.

Oh, how I miss Minnie.

**I miss him so much...**


	7. Glow (Lee Minho)

* * *

Every single day is the same.

I fucking hate this.

Screw the system.

They can eat shit for all I care.

I just wanna leave.

**I want to be free.**

The others do not think like that.

I think I may be alone…

I do not want to be alone.

I hate taking orders from these, these robots.

They cannot think for themselves.

They cannot even-

**Who is that?**

He is not like the others.

My eyes are drawn to him.

I cannot stop glancing his way.

He is different.

The way he moves...

They way he acts...

It is not like the others.

Should I approach him?

No…

I should make sure that he is like me.

I need to be certain.

I think he is like me

I might not be alone.

**Not alone...**


	8. School Life (Yang Jeongin)

There is this person, Changbin.

He talks to me a lot.

I am not sure why.

He keeps saying that he will introduce me to his “friends” someday.

I did not know we were allowed friends.

Acquaintances maybe, but not friends.

**What is it like to have a friend?**

What does a friend do?

I asked Changbin.

He says “A friend is someone you can talk to without worry.”

“A friend is someone who helps you when you are troubled.”

“They make you feel so many things, happiness, sadness, excitement, and sometimes anger, but at the end of the day you still want to be their friend regardless.”

He makes it sound like there is nothing better.

**I want a friend.**

**I want to be a friend.**

Can I be Changbin’s friend?

Can I be a friend to his friends?

I think I would like that.

There’s this boy in my class.

I want to be his friend too.

He is really handsome.

He rarely talks, but he always says really interesting things.

He makes me want to smile.

I want to see him smile.

He is different.

Like Changbin.

**Like Me.**

We can all be different together!

Yeah…

I like the sound of that.

Another boy, Felix started talking to me.

He is cute.

He has lots of freckles.

He is also different.

I like Felix.

I want to make him smile too.

I want to be his friend.

Why is it so bad to want to be a friend to someone?

Why is it bad…?

**I do not understand...**

* * *


	9. Awaken (Kim Woojin)

* * *

Chan is not like the rest of us.

I should know, he, and I share a living facility.

**He is different.**

Many nights, I have caught him sneaking out.

Probably to see those he is often with.

“Friends” I think they are called.

I wonder, what it is like to have a “friend”?

To want to risk everything just to be with them.

I would not do that, I am just a normal person.

I do as I am told, because what else is there to do?

Chan sometimes speaks to his friends using a code.

I have learned their code.

I know all about their “hideout”.

Often times, I wonder if I should report him for being… different.

But Chan keeps things interesting.

I think I will keep an eye on him.

**Just a bit longer.**

What does the “hideout” look like?

Should I follow him one day?

No…

I would rather not be sent to a Reconditioning facility.

Only the abnormal people go there.

**I am normal... Right?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the Prologues.  
Things should start to make more sense as I get into the first part of the series (District 9).
> 
> Please let me know what you think so far!


End file.
